


Big Bitch Mystery

by TristyPixie



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristyPixie/pseuds/TristyPixie
Summary: My Valentine's story. I will re-write it.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	Big Bitch Mystery

Escaping from a group of bad guys down, a frightened Alexandria knew she was in grave danger as soon as she heard gunshots nearby. A gunshot smashed through the window in class, alarming every student. Looking over her shoulder, Alexandria spotted a mad man chasing after her. 

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Alexandria spat.

Due to the pressure and speed she was running at, Alexandria could taste blood at the back of her throat. Ouch. All Alexandria could remember was a bullet crashing into the glass window in class, sending a cloud of glass smithereens all over the furniture and carpet. She was shaken up with fear, unsure what to do next other than hiding from the killers.

Nevertheless, a jeep pulled up in front of Alexandria and this caused the blonde girl to sigh in relief. Alexandria knew just who this was. The window rolled down and Alexandria's gaze met with a panicking red-head lass, Ericka.

"GET IN, QUICK!" Ericka ordered the terrified blonde.

Hastily, Alexandria rushed to the other side of the car and climbed into the passenger's seat beside Ericka. Even though she was now with Ericka, Alexandria kept her stare fixed on the gang across the street. The man appeared to cock his gun, aiming it ready at the jeep. Without a second prompt, Ericka's foot hit the brake within seconds.

"Do I have to see this after class? It was the final exam today, too. I hope I get a good grade," gulped a worrying Alexandria.

"Good grade? You could have gotten killed! I'm glad I got suspended last week. I saved my own butt, didn't I?" Ericka stated, chuckling in amusement. "But at least you're safe now," she added with a sweet smile.

"Yes," responded Alexandria. The blonde girl leaned in and planted a kiss on Ericka's cheek. "I always dreamt of a sexy red-head girl coming to save me," smirked the blonde.

Ericka warned, "Save that for when we get home!"

"I'm always safe with you," she was certain. 

"What more have you got to do for college? Ericka changed the subject.

"I've finished my term paper, presentation and final exam. I've finished. Did you listen to me about me finishing the final exam?!" Alexandria questioned.

"I did, yeah." 

Glancing out the back window of the car, Alexandria watched the street behind them for any criminal activity. She gulped, flicking her gaze back to Ericka.

"There's something I have to tell you," she started. "You know those bad guys? Well, I kinda started this whole pilava. I met this girl, Marissa, online…"

Ericka interrupted, "Right - this girl Marissa," she rolled her eyes in contempt.

"Why do you think I have a hundred girlfriends? Don't you trust me?!" Alexandria fumed. "Marissa met me outside the college and gave me six-hundred pounds," she confessed without reason.

"Why the fuck did she do that?! Is that £600 the guys' money or something? You have to give that money back," she stressed. "Send a message to the bitch. She set those guys on us! She was probably getting the guys off her back by giving you that kind of money." 

"Okay, I'll tell her to meet us tonight," stated Alexandria.

"A pub would be a good spot."

"I can still taste blood - my throat hurts from running too much," grimaced Alexandria.

Passing Alexandria a bottle of water, Ericka shook her head in the process. 

"Don't talk to any more strangers on the internet. You'll get in worse trouble than this next time," warned Ericka. "We need to meet this girl and give that money back."

Arriving at their apartment, a box-shaped room that the couple was satisfied with. Ericka bolted through the front door, ran into the bedroom and opened her wardrobe. Immediately, the worrying red-haired girl pulled out what clothes she wanted, then slumped them into a case. Ericka opened the chester drawers and repeated the process. 

Alexandria questioned, "What are you doing?" 

"We're moving towns after we meet this Marissa. Now that you've finished class, we're moving far away from here and you'll join a new college. I can't be here knowing that we're being stalked," stated Ericka.

"Well, I can't blame you for that. Where will we live now?" 

"Plymouth - I don't care. It's seven hours away from this town. We'll have a fresh start," stated Ericka. She pulled out a pack of already-made smokes from her jacket pocket and held a cigarette between her lips, soon giving it alight. "Just don't meet randomers again," she snapped.

Alexandria shrugged in response, "Sure."

Packing their bags was one thing, but getting to their desired destination was another. 

"So, are we meeting Marissa tonight?" 

"At the Seaford Pub," confirmed Alexandria. 

Looking under the double bed to find more valuables, Ericka cringed at what she had just seen. "Ew, not now. Our cat has had a litter of kittens - triplets," moaned Ericka.

"We can sell the kittens and have a bit of money for our new place," mused Alexandria whilst she packed her clothes into a rucksack. "I'm just trying to look at the brighter things during this time."

"Yeah, your own fault. You shouldn't talk to strangers on the net - or take money from strangers. I know a bit of money is a blessing, but it's stolen cash. The bitch stole it from those guys and we need to give it back to her," yelled a hot-headed Ericka. 

Ordering a fruit cocktail at the bar in Seaford Pub. Pubs were the usual place people go to when they're going through bad times. The stolen cash was in an envelope, held in Alexandria's hand. The blonde girl held her head low, her features flushed a bright red with embarrassment and she appeared to be shaking in fear.

"I hope those bad guys don't come here," gulped the blonde.

"This will only take five minutes and then we're going to Plymouth," answered Ericka. She looked around the pub, taking a sip of her fruity cocktail. "What does Marissa look like?"

"Pink hair to her midriff; sunglasses; revealing cleavage; thin with long legs," described Alexandria as she showed Ericka a picture of Marissa on her mobile.

"Really? Did you have to mention her cleavage?!" 

"She's at the entrance," pointed Alexandria. The blonde looked at her pointing finger, and she quickly pulled it back. "It's rude to point - I know."

"Right, that does it," spat Ericka. 

Rising to her feet, the red-head girl snatched the envelope of money out of Alexandria's hand and went on to charge at the pink-head bitch. Without giving a greeting, Ericka splashed Marissa's front with her fruit cocktail drink. 

"There, have your money back," yelled an aggressive Ericka. The fuming red-haired smacked the envelope of cash across Marissa's face before she tossed the envelope on the ground before her. "Don't trip on it, bitch."

A guy in the background chuckled at the whole scene, mentioning the perk of the act to his friend beside him. "That fiery red-head just spilt her drink all over that poor girl's top." 

"Gotta love catfights. Every girl seems to hate one another these days," he shrugged.

"ERICKA, LOOK OUT!" 

With Alexandria's warning, Marissa shoved Ericka into a crowd of people at the bar. The pink-haired lass straddled Ericka's legs, soon she grabbed a fistful of Ericka's fiery red locks and pulled her head back. 

"That girlfriend of yours came onto me first!"

Ericka screamed, "She did WHAT?!"

"Don't listen to her - she's crazy," remarked Alexandria.

It felt uncomfortable for Ericka with having a heavy lump sitting on her back. She could feel the ground of the pub simply pressing on her organs.

Without delay, Alexandria pushed Marissa off Ericka's back, soon taking Ericka's hand. With the money now gone, Alexandria rushed out the door with Ericka by her side.

"Let's go to Plymouth - let's get out of here," begged Alexandria.

"What the hell, Alex? What did Marissa mean?" 

"There's no time - she's crazy!"

Catching up with the two runaways, Marissa slipped the envelope in her bra when running. Marissa slowed down her pace, however, at the minute she heard a squeaking sound.

Alexandria called out to the angry pinkette, "Marissa, wait!" 

"Are those...cats...in the back of your car?" Marissa questioned.

"Uh...yeah, why do you ask?" 

"They sound like kittens. I hope they're not scared."

"What's your point?"

Changing the subject, Marissa broke down in tears. "Wherever you're going - take me with you," she cried out in hope.

"It's those bad guys, isn't it?" Alexandria questioned.

"I needed to get them off my back. I was being stalked and harassed every single day," admitted Marissa.

"Why did you steal their money?"

"I didn't. They gave me money in exchange for marriage, but I just took the money and ran for it."

"God, they're desperate," shrugged Ericka. "Well, as long as you're telling the truth."

"You have something on your nose," mentioned Marissa as she wiped Ericka's lips with her index finger.

"Hey, that tickles!" Ericka smacked Marissa's hand away.

"You have a nose bleed," stated Alexandria.

Stopping at a lagoon on the way to Poole, it was one o'clock in the morning. 

"I need a cigarette," stated Ericka.

Slipping off her sandals, Ericka walked over to the cool water of the lagoon and simply watched the full moon in the night sky. She walked into the pond until the water reached her midriff. 

"Please, moon; please make everything better."

Alexandria and Marissa watched Ericka from the car. Marissa felt guilty for hurting Ericka and giving her a nose bleed.

"You both are so...pretty," smirked Marissa.

"No, don't!" Alexandria warned Marissa.

"What's gonna happen?" Marissa winked.

Unbuttoning Alexandria's yellow-checked shirt, Marissa opened the blonde girl's shirt to expose her bra. 

"Stop," laughed Alexandria in a joking manner.

"I'll try to put a smile on Ericka's face," thought Marissa.

Jumping out of the vehicle, Marissa approached the red-haired girl in the lagoon. Sneaking up behind her, Marissa hugged around Ericka's front and proceeded to give her breasts a squeeze.

"No bra, huh? What are those - D cups?" Marissa flirted.

"What do you want now, Alex?" 

Looking behind her, Ericka saw that nobody was behind her.

"Huh...in the car on her phone," shrugged Ericka.

Beneath the lagoon water, a devilish Marissa lifted Ericka's thigh-length dress and slipped her tongue into Ericka's vaginal love hole.

Feeling a tickling sensation from beneath the water, Ericka's legs felt weak and thus caused her to fall into the lagoon with this woman. Ericka felt the bustier of her dress tear apart, she glanced down and noticed her breasts uncovered.

Ericka questioned, "What the fuck?!" 

Lifting her head above the water, Ericka spotted the culprit behind her. Blushing in embarrassment, Ericka's jaw dropped.

"As much as I enjoy my horror movies, that was scary and...sexy," chuckled Ericka.

"What's going on?!" Alexandria questioned as she noticed that Ericka's breasts were hanging out.

Leaping out of the car, Alexandria drew towards these two. 

Gripping a fistful of Marissa's pink locks, Ericka pressed Marissa's face in between her heavy breasts.

"If you want them so much, why not please them?" Ericka purred.

"Ericka?!"

"Why didn't you tell me that Marissa was kinky as heck?"

A tad of blood drew from Ericka's breasts in the act, and Ericka just laughed at it. 

"Teeth, too."

Stripping off her checked shirt and shorts, Alexandria went into the water with Ericka and Marissa. Alexandria swam behind Ericka and placed her hand onto Ericka's clitoris. She caressed Ericka's swollen bean until Ericka squirted into the lagoon water. 

However, within minutes of rubbing, Alexandria screamed when Marissa tore off her hand. Alexandria held up her hand, watching the blood ooze down her arm.

"Ericka, I think there are killer fish down there," mentioned Alexandria.

"What do you mean?" 

"Look at my hand, Ericka!"

At the sight of Alexandria's missing hand, Ericka screamed. 

Running out of the water, Ericka fell onto the sand in the process. Marissa planted her head between Ericka's legs. Her nimble fingers fondled the swollen, bruised red bean of her clitoris. A stream of juices spurted from her love spot, and Marissa drank the squirts that came out.

Pulling Ericka back into the lagoon water, Marissa pulled her down to the lakebed. Alexandria never saw Ericka again.

Turning on the news as soon as Alexandria sat in the car, the blonde girl also turned on the engine. 

"I'm getting out of here," she muttered. "This was all my fault," she thought whilst looking at a photo of Ericka.

The news stated there was a _'horny, lesbian killer mermaid'_ on the loose. Alexandria glanced out the car window and merely saw a lifeless lagoon.

"I can't believe I lost Ericka to a sex-craved mermaid. No wonder why those men were hunting her. Marissa probably kidnapped their girlfriends."

There, that's my Valentine's story. Yay for killer mermaids.


End file.
